Sell Out
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Kirby sold Nico out and now she was going to make damn sure he knew he couldn't keep playing her for a fool... A dark Kirby/Nico drabble. Set post-2x01.


**Sell Out**

_**Nico and Kirby, Lipstick Jungle**_

_**After 2x01, alternate reality**_

She found him sitting in his small art gallery, staring out the window miserably while nursing a warm beer. He jumped when she called out his name. He turned and looked at her, his voice coming out sounding hushed and also awed somehow. "Nico, you're here."

She nodded and held up the card he had given her before Charles's funeral. "I had to come after reading this," she murmured and moved over to him. He took her hand and she slid into his lap, giving him a soft yet urgent kiss. "I needed you. I _need_ you," she amended. "Make love to me."

He looked at her with those hypnotizing blue eyes of his. "Charles ... He just -"

She straddled him then, squeezing him between her thighs as her nails nipped into his shoulders. "Died," she acknowledged. "Yes I know. And I don't care." She watched his expression change from woeful torment to shock. "I didn't love him the way a wife should love her husband. And he didn't love me. Hasn't for a long time. Maybe he never did. You see -" she nipped his ear as she leaned into whisper - "he was cheating on me. With his pretty little student Megan. And get this, she's pregnant by him. Very noticeably pregnant. He never wanted to have kids with me but he was okay with sharing a child with her. The best part of it all though? The _piece de resistance_? He had someone following you and me, documenting our every move - every moment we shared. He was making a case to dump me and make sure none of his precious money fell my way. He wanted me shamed and humiliated publically while he carried on with his own dirty little secret. What do you think of that?" She bit his earlobe with her teeth as she began to claw at the front of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin just one last time.

"Nico-" He said as his hands gripped either side of her hips.

"What, Kirby? What do you think of all that? What do you think of my dear Charles? What do you think of the way he was using us?"

"He was using you," Kirby said. "But there's - there's something you have to know."

Nico ripped his shirt down the middle sending buttons flying every which way and pressed her warm fingers to his chest. She began to kiss his neck and trail kisses up his throat until she found his lips but she pulled back before she could actually kiss him again. "What do I need to know, Kirby? Go ahead and confess. Unburden yourself. Tell me how he was using you but you were actually using him too, to pay the rent on this little art studio."

Kirby's eyes went wide in his too-handsome face. "What - you ... How?"

"How did I know that you were using us both? That you agreed to seduce me for capital? That us meeting at the restaurant was no accident? That you writing your phone number on my thigh was just part of the game? That every time you _fucked_ me you were getting paid? How did I know?"

Kirby shook his head. "It wasn't like that. I swear. I mean, it started as a con. But it didn't ... I stopped playing along awhile ago. When he insisted I give him the picture I took of you, I realized that I didn't want to give it to him. Because it was of you - the most beautiful person ever - and I realized I was in love with you. That maybe I always had been in love with you."

"Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby," she murmured and kissed either of his cheeks before climbing off of his lap. "You took me for a fool once but not ever again. The check stubs I found with your name on them... Well, they tell the whole sordid story. You sold me out for this little gallery."

"It started that way, Nico," he said. "Yes, its true. I was going to tell you but I never got the chance. I was going to tell you the night Charles had his first heart attack. But you left -"

"Don't turn this around on me," Nico said in an even yet commanding voice. "Don't you dare... Some people starve for their art but not you. You sold your soul and your body for your art instead. You're obviously very dedicated to your craft, to your career. You were an excellent _faker."_

"Nico, please, understand. The feelings I have ... they aren't a lie. They aren't a con or a game. They are very real. I love you, Nico. I swear that." He frantically reached for her, tried to pull her into his arms, tried to kiss away her doubts and fears but she was already resolved not to be moved by him or anyone else again.

She coldly extracted herself from his arms and walked to the door of the gallery. He called after her again and again but she was beyond hearing his pleas. She was beyond caring anymore. All caring had ever amounted to was heartache and pain for her. She wouldn't make the mistake of ever falling in love with anyone ever again.

FINIS

**A/N:** So I know this was dark and far from lovey-dovey/romantic but I had this idea and had to run with it. Maybe I'll do a happier sequel one day. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
